


You Know Me

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male Hermione Granger, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 圣诞舞会在即，作为最受关注的勇士，哈莉叶特表示自己更想邀请女生。





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> 哈赫双性转，哈莉叶特·波特×赫尔墨斯·格兰杰，甜饼一块，可放心食用。  
> 该归罗琳的东西统统归罗琳。

1.  
“或者你可以从我俩中间挑一个。”罗恩说，他脸上的血色在刚才邀请芙蓉的意外过后还没恢复。  
“是啊，不，我不打算这么做。”哈莉叶特郁闷地说，瞪着她的变形术论文。  
“为什么？”罗恩问，“我们都需要舞伴，你又看不上那帮——家伙。要是别人都有了舞伴，就我和赫米没有，那就太没面子了……”  
“我宁愿不参加这个倒霉的舞会。”哈莉叶特狠狠地划掉了一个句子。  
“你为什么还在写这玩意儿？你今年根本不用考试。”罗恩说着凑过来看她的论文。  
“她今年可能是不需要考试，但她还得参加O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts，转换咒是非常重要的一课。”赫尔墨斯说，提着罗恩的领子后面将他拖回自己的座位。“但哈莉，你不可能不去舞会的，勇士们得跳开场舞。在此之前你必须找到舞伴。”  
哈莉叶特终于扔下了羽毛笔，她已经超过十分钟没写出一个字了。  
“我真的不需要两个刚被拒绝的家伙对我强调寻找舞伴的重要性，好吗？”她瞪着自己的两个朋友。  
罗恩呻吟了一声，倒在身后的软垫上，大概是想陷进扶手椅里消失。  
“哦，严格来说其实被拒绝的只有罗恩。”赫尔墨斯说，无视罗恩的抗议和半真半假的拳头，“我的确去问了秋•张，但还没等她回复，罗恩就走向了芙蓉，之后我忙着把他拉走和防止他溺死在自己的羞愧里，没顾上她。”  
“但秋•张已经答应和塞德里克•迪戈里一起去了，反正你都会被拒绝。”金妮说，拍了拍她哥哥的肩膀。  
“是啊，现在我知道了。所以我不会再去问一遍，我知道姑娘们抛弃迪戈里选择我的概率有多低。”赫尔墨斯从包里依次拿出课本、羽毛笔、墨水和论文。  
“别这么说你自己。”哈莉叶特皱起眉头，看着赫尔墨斯将这些东西放成一排。他拿东西的时候总是这么做，尽管一旦他真正开始动手写作业，桌面很快就会被书本、表格、纸团、墨迹、写完和没写完的论文淹没。  
“我想我们可以这样，”赫尔墨斯把课本翻到他折起了角的其中一页，“反正我也不喜欢跳舞，你和罗恩去，这样你俩的问题就都解决了。”  
“不。”赶在金妮开口前，哈莉叶特说，“事实上，我在考虑邀请女生。”  
罗恩一个打挺坐了起来，赫尔墨斯给羽毛笔蘸墨的动作出现了偏差，一些墨水被弄到了他手上。  
“呃，你是在说——”他不确定地开口，被罗恩打断了。  
“你是个女孩。”罗恩说。  
“谢谢，我发现了。”哈莉叶特翻了翻眼睛，“麦格教授并没有说舞伴必须得是异性，而且有需要的话我可以打扮成男孩，这很容易。如果她想穿男巫装束也没问题。”  
“那你可以和金妮去。”罗恩说。  
“呃，实际上我已经答应了——答应了纳威。”金妮说，脸涨得通红，“就在你们进来之前大概一分钟，他邀请了我。我想……反正……反正，如果不答应他，我也去不成，我还没上四年级呢。”  
罗恩张大了嘴巴瞪着金妮，过了一会儿她下去吃晚饭了，他又转头看向哈莉叶特。  
“这简直太荒唐了，只剩下我和赫米还没有舞伴！”  
“还有我呢。”哈莉叶特提醒他。  
“反正你随时可以从旁边抓一个，他们都会很乐意甩掉原来的舞伴跟你去的。”罗恩看上去正努力不让自己显得刻薄，“不管是男孩还是女孩。”  
“那就是我们中只有你还得为舞伴的事发愁了。”赫尔墨斯说着用魔杖吸掉手上的墨汁。  
“什么，你真打算一个人去？”罗恩问。  
“不，我不打算去了。”  
“那可是圣诞舞会！”  
“是啊，所以我猜当晚公共休息室会清净上一阵子，好让我完成算数占卜的计算。”赫尔墨斯又将羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，“我说了我对跳舞没兴趣。”  
“你真是个怪胎。”罗恩咕哝。

2.  
“所以，你是吗？”赫尔墨斯从顶层的架子上取下一本书，递给哈莉叶特。  
哈莉叶特把它加入怀里那堆，“是什么？”  
“同性恋。”  
她差点没把东西全掉了，“什么？”  
平斯夫人在两排书架后咳嗽了一声，她赶紧压低声音。鉴于他俩呆在图书馆的是为了借着平斯夫人的威严躲避越来越迫切地想成为哈莉叶特舞伴的人群，这没什么可抱怨的。  
“你怎么会这么认为？”她问。  
“邀请对方一同参加舞会一般来说都带有浪漫的含义，”赫尔墨斯的面颊开始泛红，“你更愿意邀请女生，所以我假定……”  
“老天，这真是太荒唐了。”哈莉叶特摇摇头，“我宁愿邀请女生是因为我不想成为他们——”她朝图书馆大门所在的方向歪了歪头，“——中的一个的战利品，好吗？”  
“战利品。”赫尔墨斯喃喃地重复这个词。  
“是啊。”哈莉叶特不耐烦地说，调整了一下手里的书堆以免它倒下去，“到处都在讨论这个，谁和谁又为了争夺邀请我的权利在走廊上决斗了，他们大概觉得这会令我很开心呢。我在他们眼里可不就是个战利品么，男孩们为了我打来打去，胜者的奖励就是成为年龄最小最受关注的勇士的舞伴，在舞会那天大出风头。至于哈莉•波特本人想和谁去舞会，那有什么重要？”  
“并不是每个人都这么想。”  
“也许吧，但比起挨个和他们打交道，把那极少数可能是为了邀请‘我’而邀请我的人从里边挑出来，我宁愿选择和女孩一块去。毕竟我甚至都不确定这些人是不是真的存在。”  
“你愿意和我去舞会吗？”赫尔墨斯猛然问道。  
哈莉叶特怔了一下，眯起眼睛，“如果这是什么安慰——”  
“不！”意识到自己的失误，赫尔墨斯赶忙把自己手里的书放到了一边，刚想将手伸向哈莉叶特的书堆，又停住了，“我能……？”  
“怎么了？”哈莉叶特皱起眉头，紧了紧抱着书的胳膊，但在赫尔墨斯的再次请求下还是将它们放到了旁边的地上，没有拒绝他的帮助。  
赫尔墨斯朝她伸出一只手。  
“哈莉叶特•莉莉•波特小姐，我能有此荣幸作为舞伴与你一同参加圣诞舞会吗？”  
“你不是认真……”哈莉叶特后退了一小步，但赫尔墨斯的棕色眼睛是如此专注，做出决定一下子变得毫无困难。  
“我很愿意。”她说，将手放进他的掌心。

3.  
赫尔墨斯坚持他们必须在舞会前熟悉几种基本的舞步，因为，当然啦，赫尔墨斯就是赫尔墨斯，他甚至跑去找麦格教授打听舞会最可能用什么曲子开场。鉴于他俩都没有学过跳舞，练习时互相踩脚可以说再正常不过了。遭殃更多的人是哈莉叶特似乎也不令人意外，毕竟她才是他们中运动天赋超凡的那个。  
“往好处想，穿高跟鞋的人是我。”哈莉叶特小心地活动着右脚，刚才他们跟着一首节奏相当快的圆舞曲——赫尔墨斯不知从哪弄来了一个可以放出不同类型曲子的八音盒——练习，赫尔墨斯不仅特别重地踩了她一下，还差点把自己也给绊倒了。  
“其实这样的曲子不太可能作为开场舞的音乐。”结束一连串的道歉后，赫尔墨斯小声说，“通常开场音乐会比较温和，等大家都开始进入状态，乐队才会改变节奏……”  
“谢天谢地。”哈莉叶特抬起头，朝他伸出手，“继续？”  
赫尔墨斯迟疑了一下，“我想今天就到这里吧。”  
“我没事儿。”  
“我今天已经踩了你四次，待会你也许会需要一些药膏——”  
“看在老天的份上，只是踩了几下！”哈莉叶特嚷道，“我经历过比这糟一千倍的！”  
她立刻意识到自己说错了话：赫尔墨斯的表情凝固了。  
“我知道你能带着被毒牙刺穿的胳膊与蛇怪搏斗，”他轻柔地说，“但这从来不会使我感到安慰。”  
“抱歉。”哈莉叶特说。  
“别再为你从来没要求过的事道歉。”赫尔墨斯双手放在她肩上，与她对视，“你的勇敢和出色从来不需要用它们来证明，任何看不到这点的人……”他顿住了，突然直起身，自嘲地笑了笑，“当然了，我大概没资格说这个。毕竟我只是个书呆子，也许有点儿小聪明，但甚至不能和你跳完半支舞而不踩中你的脚。”  
“你怎么了？”哈莉叶特问，抓住了他正要收回去的手腕，“今天你一直不在状态。”  
“我没事。”赫尔墨斯说，试图把手抽走，但哈莉叶特是格兰芬多近一个世纪来最优秀的找球手，他想没有什么能从她手中逃脱除非她放手。  
“早些时候发生了些事。”他妥协了，“我能应付这个，让我自己来处理，行吗？”  
这并不是哈莉叶特想听到的，但僵持几秒后她松开了手，赫尔墨斯和她一样固执，而且显然已经打定了主意。  
“除非你停止贬低自己。”她说，“没人不知道你有个聪明的脑袋，但要是哪个蠢货告诉你这是你仅有的东西，别相信他们说的任何一个字。你才不是书呆子，你能应付的事情他们想都不敢想。”  
空气在他们之间静止了，落日似乎是从与天文塔等高的地方平射过来，在他们身上镀上一层温暖的金。  
赫尔墨斯打破了沉默，他的眼睛在余晖中就像陈酿的蜂蜜酒。  
“我很期待两天后的舞会。”  
“我也是。”

4.  
哈莉叶特原本以为赫尔墨斯会对舞会前晚宴的点菜方式发出更多抗议，因为显然这种方式会导致厨房里的家养小精灵工作量大幅增加，然而破天荒第一次，他似乎把S.P.E.W.忘到了脑后，专注于给她介绍小菜单上每道菜来自的地区和当地的风土人情、历史典故。他们各拿着菜单的一边，膝盖在圆桌下相碰，赫尔墨斯的手指随着他的指点不时擦过哈莉叶特的指尖，她几乎没去注意他或者周围的任何人在说些什么。  
“你很紧张吗？”她问，触摸赫尔墨斯抓着菜单的那只手，它正不必要地用力。  
赫尔墨斯整个人都弹跳了一下，飞快地松开了菜单。“不，我……我还好。”  
“你确定吗？”哈莉叶特好笑地说，“这没什么，赫米，我也挺紧张的。待会我们要跳第一支舞呢，要是我踩了你的脚……”  
“更可能是相反的情况。”赫尔墨斯低声说，刚想起这件事似的惊恐起来，“要是我在三强争霸赛圣诞舞会的开场舞上拖着你摔倒在地，我们大概又要上报纸了。”  
“多可怕啊，比起伏地魔、魔鬼网、狼人、火龙，”哈莉叶特朝自己面露不赞同的舞伴挑起眉毛，“还有考试。”  
赫尔墨斯低声笑了起来，“没什么比最后一样更能吓到我，除了你不想和我接吻。”  
他半张着嘴停在那儿，在脑子里过了一遍自己说的话，然后彻底被它吓傻了。  
“对不起，我不是想要——”  
但哈莉叶特抓住他的手与他十指相缠，将他拉得更近，声音轻如耳语。“是什么让你这么想？”  
赫尔墨斯吞咽了一下，恢复了镇定。“呃，你点了蒜味洋葱圈。”  
哈莉叶特惊讶地看了一眼面前的餐桌，“哦，好吧，我都没怎么注意到……这会让你不想吻我吗？因为它很难闻？”  
“如果你问我……”赫尔墨斯用叉子叉起一块洋葱圈，送到她嘴边，“与你相关的一切都只会令我更想要吻你。”  
哈莉叶特张开嘴——然后他手里的叉子和洋葱圈，连带他们身边桌上的食物和餐具都消失了。邓不利多站起身，叫同学们也站起来，然后他一挥魔杖，让桌椅都嗖地飞到墙边，留出中间一片空地。他又变出一个高高的舞台，贴在右墙根边，上面放着一套架子鼓、几把吉他、一把鲁特琴、一把大提琴和几架风琴。这时，古怪姐妹一起涌上舞台，观众们爆发出雷鸣般的热烈掌声。其他桌子的灯笼都熄灭了，另外几位勇士和他们的舞伴都站了起来。  
“我们该跳舞了！”赫尔墨斯说，哈莉叶特抽了口气，但在他轻捏她的手掌后她的呼吸又平稳下来。  
古怪姐妹奏出一支缓慢、忧伤的曲子，哈莉叶特和赫尔墨斯挽着胳膊进了舞池，她本打算避开其他人的目光，但某种温暖的、随着她的心脏跳动的东西阻止了她这么做。她略微抬起下巴，环视人群，那些胆敢对她的选择流露任何赞同以外含义的目光一一缩了回去。最后哈莉叶特同挽着帕德玛•佩蒂尔的罗恩对视了片刻，后者咧嘴笑着朝她招招手，她感觉赫尔墨斯的胳膊收紧了。  
接下来的几分钟里，他们都在随着音乐缓缓转圈，直到其他人陆续进入舞场，勇士们不再是大家注意的中心。随着风琴奏出最后一个颤抖的音符，古怪姐妹暂时停止了演奏，礼堂里再次爆发出热烈的掌声。  
“你想……？”嘈杂中赫尔墨斯贴在哈莉叶特耳边问。  
“不。”哈莉叶特迅速说，“我们走吧。”  
当古怪姐妹开始演奏一首节奏轻快的新曲子时，他俩溜出礼堂，来到石头台阶上。场地上的积雪还满是白天大家打雪仗的留下痕迹，哈莉叶特打了个哆嗦，赫尔墨斯立刻抽出魔杖给两人念了个咒语，又凭空变出了一条样式简单的披肩。她感激地接过它围在肩上，满足地叹了口气，比起咒语的效果，柔软实在的触感总是更令人安心。  
赫尔墨斯替她拂去落在额发上的雪粒，两次心跳的间隙，一个不确定地信号在他们之间传递。  
“我们……”赫尔墨斯清了清嗓子，“去天文塔？”  
哈莉叶特怀疑他只是说出了自己脑子里能想到的唯一一个地方，天文塔上一定又黑又冷，在这样的雪夜里显然也不可能看到星空，所以简单来说，这不是个“赫尔墨斯”级别的主意。  
“好。”她说。

5.  
走在前往天文塔顶的路上，哈莉叶特决定修改自己此前的评价。  
没人会在这个时间就丢下舞会跑去吹冷风，他们沿着旋转楼梯慢慢往上爬，塔楼内部显得如此空旷而狭窄。她专注于赫尔墨斯牵着她的手，他的脉搏在她指下跳动，遥遥地与她的心跳呼应。他们的视线都落在脚下陡峭的台阶上，以免带着对方一同摔倒，不知怎的她发现这似乎造就了一个与坦诚格外相称的时刻。  
“之前那次练习的时候，我还以为你不高兴是因为秋•张。”哈莉叶特说，听见赫尔墨斯的呼吸停顿了一下，“我上来的时候看到她一条空走廊里和塞德里克接吻。”  
“你真的觉得我会在乎那个？”  
“不，我是说，当时我不知道……”哈莉叶特使劲抿了一下嘴唇，“我是说，你先邀请了她，她却已经答应了别人，这不会让你沮丧吗？”  
“一开始，有一点儿，无论如何这是个打击。”赫尔墨斯拉着她跳过一级整人的台阶，“但随后我意识到我并不真的很想邀请她，我只是想找这样一个人：黑发、敏捷、娇小、找球手……这也就无所谓了。”  
赫尔墨斯的拇指在她的手腕画圈，他能感觉到她皮肤下同样激烈的搏动，“可是那之后你没有马上邀请我，还想让我跟罗恩去。”  
“我那时犯了傻。”赫尔墨斯承认道，“我以为你不想和我们中的任何一个去舞会，那么由我来建议你和罗恩一起去的或许会让我好过一些，这样这件事就会有充分的理由，而不只是因为你想要……唔，我以外的男孩来做你的舞伴。”  
“你这傻瓜。”哈莉叶特比她原打算的更激烈地说，“你早就可以直接问我。”  
“我本该这么做的，但我不知道……我从来不是个很有吸引力的男孩，你又太多选择。”赫尔墨斯有些苦涩地说，“而且你和罗……其他人在一起的时候总是显得更快乐。”  
“天哪，你这傻瓜！”哈莉叶特大声说，“你怎么会从来没发现我花了多少时间盯着你看？”  
他们抵达了台阶的顶端，赫尔墨斯设法单手了打开那扇小门，与哈莉叶特并肩在天文塔顶平整的积雪中留下两行足迹。空气寒冷而宁静，黑暗中他们只能隐约看到对方脸旁随呼吸凝结的白色雾气。  
“那天我在去天文塔的路上被几个六年级男生拦住了，领头的想要和我比试一场，巫师决斗或者魁地奇随我选。如果他赢了，我就得把成为你舞伴的机会让给他。”赫尔墨斯说，“我告诉他滚一边去，我不会跟他比试任何东西，如果他再纠缠不休，我就让麦格教授来处理这事。”  
“然后他就说你是个书呆子。”哈莉叶特恍然。  
“那是温和的说法，比较接近的词还有胆小鬼之类的，他们还拿我的血统开了些不太友好的玩笑。”赫尔墨斯转身与她面对面，他们的脚尖几乎相碰，“这不是第一次了，我当时真想……但我不会这么做的，不是在舞会之前。只要我动手了，不论结果如何，我都是认可了他们那套想法。我知道你有多痛恨被当做战利品来对待，我永远不会这么做。”  
“任何人，只要他们想伤害你，就必须跨过我的尸体。但我不会为了赢得成为你的朋友、舞伴或者其他什么的资格与别人进行无谓的争斗，因为那是你的选择。不管是谁得到你的青睐，他都必须意识到自己有多幸运。”  
他们离得那么近，以至于接吻似乎成了世界上最正确的事。先是试探的触碰，他们裸露的皮肤都在寒风中变得冰凉干燥，但这个吻很快变得深入而急切，不得不分开时，他们的嘴唇已经灼热，呼吸中都充满了哈莉叶特唇彩的水果味，以及——  
“大蒜。”赫尔墨斯低声说，他们前额相抵，同时大笑起来。  
“你知道，今晚过后，舞会就结束了。”哈莉叶特说，嘴唇与他轻轻相碰。  
“是啊，我可得为他们准备几个好计划，是不是？”赫尔墨斯捕获她的嘴唇，他们交换了另一个短暂而缠绵的吻。  
“嗯……看来不错。小心着点绕开校规进行？”  
“你懂我的。”

（全文完）


End file.
